knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
PallaPalla
PallaPalla is a character from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and is a major character introduced in the first season of The Knights of the Multiverse. Originally raised by the Dead Moon Circus alongside her adoptive sisters in the Amazoness Quartet, she soon learned that she was the reincarnation of Sailor Pallas, one of the Asteroid Sailor Soldiers. Personality PallaPalla is the second oldest member of the Amazoness/ Sailot Quartet, which you'd be surprised by with how immature she acts. She's often quite childish and silly, often needs to be persuaded into fulfilling her missions. She also often acts like a crybaby with how often she'll wine about scraping her knee or falling onto her face. However, sometimes she can be surprisingly astute and observant, often picking up clues that others might miss. She also is aware that most people think low of her because of how childish she acts, but in her eyes, its just how she tries to have fun and get everyone else's spirits up, even in the darker times. She also tends to refer to herself in the third person. History Pre-Series In her previous life in the days of the Silver Millennium, Sailor Pallas was one of the four young Sailor trainees, along with Sailors Vesta, Juno and Ceres, who were trained under the original Inner Sailor Guardians Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. Like their mentors and fellow, they fell in battle when Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom, causing them to be reincarnated on modern day Earth. Upon her reincarnation, PallaPalla was orphaned at a young age, and was taken in by the Dead Moon Circus, where she was named after the Roman goddess Pallas Athena, the goddess of wisdom and civilization. There, she met fellow orphans VesVes, JunJun, and CereCere, who all developed a sisterly bond and trained in various performing arts, with PallaPalla developing a knack for ball balancing and other aerobics. As the four grew up, they became the troop known as the Amazoness Quartet, and was one of the Circus's most popular groups. Whenever the Circus would pass through a town, PallaPalla and the others would often go out and investigate the local populace to see if they felt it's worth their time. Season 1 On a seemingly normal tour, this year touring through Japan, PallaPalla and her sisters went out to explore the town, eventually stopped for some downtime at an arcade. As JunJun popped a few quarters into a railgun shooter game, they soon caught the attention of a small group of locals, including one Koji Kabuto. The greetings had to be cut short though, as CereCere got a message from the Circus staff to for them to return to the tent. Season 2 Season 3 Abilities In general, PallaPalla's Sailor Guardian powers revolve around ice. Icicle Shotgun Special PallaPalla generates numerous icicles and fires them at her opponents. Ice Chain Strike Combo attack w/ Getter Liger: PallaPalla creates an ice spiked ball on the end of Liger's chain arm, which it can then throw around or slam into its opponent. Relationships The Sailor Quartet In general, PallaPalla doesn't appreciate it when her sisters pick on her for her childish activities. Still, she still does care about all three of them and is willing to protect each of them from harm. Usagi Tsukino Hayato Jin Like the rest of her sisters, when PallaPalla was younger, she frequently heard stories and new reports of the Mazinger and Getter Pilots. She was especially found of Hayato Jin for, not only how pretty his mechs looked while battling at high speeds, but also how he could be so calm and unfazed even in the scarier missions, something she could only hope to be. After she and her sisters joined the team once they regained their Sailor Guardian identities, PallaPalla would frequently try to get in Hayato's good graces, even trying to be as "cool" as he was, even referring to him as "big brother". After though, and the two's battle against a power replicator, she came to view her new powers and position on the team in much higher regard and would continue to try her best, with her big brother's help of course.Category:Crystal Knights Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Sailor Guardians Category:Sailor Quartet Category:Magic Users Category:Human Category:Anime Characters